A Prophecy Lost
by FallenSasuke
Summary: Suddenly one day, the great toad sage anounces he has a message. To the ire of both Ma and Pa, he says he can no longer see anything. Pa immediately tries to warn Jiraiya of danger. Meanwhile in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto stands trial as the youngest criminal in the history of Konoha, for what, few know. However, without a Hokage to defend him, who will? This is my first ff attempt!


Hey There! This is my first attempt at writing a story on this site and it was on a whim in the middle of the night. I had an idea about if suddenly all "visionaries" in the shinobi world suddenly lose the ability to see into the future. This story is about this "what if" scenario and how it would all play out. This story will also focus on what would happen if two of the most prominent figures in Naruto's life were suddenly forced into action earlier than canon. The only pairing is in the description, and nothing will truly become of that until they're end of Academy.

I'm not sure about the update schedule on this story but depending on the reactions to it I may either speed it up or slow it down. Thanks for giving it a try!

 _Human thoughts_

Regular Speak

- **Kyuubi Speak**

 **- _Kyuubi thoughts_**

"Hmm, quite peculiar." The elder toad sage hummed. "It seems I can no longer dream anything."

Fukasaku and Shima both visibly seize and whip their sight lines at the elder sage. "Elder Toad, what in the jungles of Myoboku do you mean by this?" Fukusaku retorts.

"Fukusaku-chan, the prophecy is no more. I can see, hmm—nothing! It's all gone!"

"Huh, are you sure it's just not another failed dream honorable elder! I don't mean ta doubt ya, but" Fukusaku exclaimed.

"What did you say Fukusaku-Chan?"

"Gah! Enough of that Pa, we must contact Jiraiya-boy, this could be big!" Shima immediately exclaims.

"Right ahead of ya Ma!" Says Pa as he weaves six hand signs in rapid succession.

Meanwhile, deep within a bureaucratic office in the ninja village of Konoha, a hearing is underway involving the youngest criminal suspect in the history of the Hidden Village in the Leaves. The proceedings are taking place in what are normally the civilian council chambers jerry-rigged in a fashion that makes the room comparable to a courtroom. In the middle of what can be described as an oval shaped formation of desks, where normally the council meets, sits the aforementioned party. He is alone in a paltry, plywood chair; something that is unworthy of even the heinous criminal nonetheless a six year-old child. Not a single soul defends the child, yet many seem to glare at him. Cramped in the room are around 300 members of the public, ninja and civilians alike; all to witness the downfall of the Kyuubi brat.

Suddenly someone whistles, and the shouts dwindle down to excited whispers; it has begun.

"Uzumaki Naruto, by the order of the Konoha civilian council and the Uchiha Village Police, you are herby sentenced to death for the endangerment of Konoha and her people, alongside the crimes of murder in the first degree and treason. How do you plea to these offenses?"

All eyes in the room fall upon a visibly shaken six year old. The young boy tries and fails to shrink in his seat, all the while breaking down further into tears. The seething glares of what looks to be the entire room seem to destroy any ounce of confidence the boy tried to muster up. "Mister I swear I—"

"BRAT!" The head of the council screamed, "we will be referred to as either the honorable council or esteemed faculty, and NOTHING else. Do I make myself clear, or do I have to beat those words back right into your mouth? Your teeth seem to have a knack for growing back quite quickly I see, overnight even." The man finished with a smirk.

Naruto squeaked and flinched. He then quickly attempted to muster an acceptable apology to satisfy their egos. "Est—seemed eh, council- facul- eh, or-sama" Naruto stumbled through the words with a violent bout of trembles and tears. The raw emotions displayed seemed to satisfy the haughty group of upper class citizens. "I'm sowwey for what I diwd and I'wl trwy ta nevah do it awl again." Naruto quickly brought what was left of his tattered sleeve up to his mouth to wipe at a trickle of blood that slipped out during his apology. They boy was clearly missing a serious amount of teeth, an unnatural amount to be sure. One would be sure to find more teeth on a toddler. The head councilor's arrogant smirk quickly switched back to a visage of displeasure and perverted disappointment.

"Boy" The councilor spat. "I could not understand a word you just said, even with all our help. I'm sad our 'time' together didn't help your speaking voice. However, an incomprehensible spatter of nonsense is equivocal to an admission of guilt I would say, hmm?" Naruto's only response were the hiccups that racked his young frame due to his misery. His lack of facial expressions only proved his confusion about the situation at hand. "Well due to the lack of defense, and that there is no further evidence from the prosecution, I would conclude that the council has come to a unanimous decision?" The councilor proceeded to nod to the similarly dressed civilians around him. "Then the verdict is clear, demon brat, you are herby guilty of the aforementioned crimes and you will be sentenced to death". A steady stream of tears proceeded to pour out of young Naruto's eyes.

"Your execution date is set either three to five days from now. ANBU, lead him to his cage." Immediately, two masked men, who unknowingly to all but few wear the seal of silence under their toungue, shunshined to either side of the boy. They grab his arms and move to incapacitate him.

"Jiji, where are you? Why'd you have ta go away when I need ya most today? I think they're really gonna do it this time" are all of the coherent thoughts that rapidly fire through young Naruto's mind before he is violently knocked out, to the cheers of hundreds.

Despite the aura of relief and exuberance in the air of the council chambers, a few attendees are extremely worried, including the only hidden ANBU guard that is not a member of the underground faction of ROOT, Hatake Kakashi.

Well that's chapter one. As I edit more updates may pop up and hopefully that won't anger anyone (if anyone's reading the story at least :)). I'll try to do an update every two to three days, depending on the amount of work I have. I'm not a review hound, and I won't hold a story hostage for them, but this is my first attempt at any real writing and I'm by myself until I have a true beta. Reviews would be quite helpful and any suggestions and critiques are really appreciated. Any response at all is actually awesome. Thanks for reading ;).


End file.
